shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maruboshi Renji/Abilities
Physical Strength Physically, Renji is very powerfull, easily capable of superhuman feats such as throwing giant boulders and cutting steel using a normal sword. Speed and Reflexes Renji is exetremly fast and agile, he also has incredible reflexes that contribute to him being one of the strongest swordmen in the world. Swordmanship Renji is an extremly powerful swordman, proved by the fact that he can hold his own against the world's greatest swordman in their many battles, he can use flying slash attacks and can easily cut through pacifista who are supposed to be harder then steel, he also channels busoshoku haki through his sword to make his attacks much more powerful. Life Return Renji can also Life return to control his bodily functions, he uses it mostly in conjuction with his devil fruit's ability for one his techniques Amaterasu:Seimei Kikan . Hypnosis Renji is very skilled with Hypnosis, his hypnosis is strong enough to put targets to sleep or to even control them, however Renji mostly uses Hypnosis for his sword style and his favorite fighting style Saimintoryu . Saimintoryu Renji's entire fighting style revolves around his Saimintoryu a powerful sword style that combines between swordmanship and hypnosis. Using this style Renji can hypnotize opponents by waving his sword in diffrent movements, giving them certain hallucination when they see it, such as multiple waving arms or it can give them dizziness along with the illusion that the entire world is spining around them, Renji can hypnotize others to sleep as well. The main purpose behind the hypnosis however is to distract opponents and cut them down when they're off guard, thanks to Renji's incredible speed and reflexes, he can take full advantage of the shortest moment of distraction of an opponent and attack them whenever they show any opening, making Renji a very dangerous warrior and exetremly hard to deal with in battle. Devil Fruit Renji ate a powerful devil fruit called Raito Raito no Mi, it gives him the ability to absorb or eat light, gaining energy and it also exelerates his healing to a level of high speed regeneration if injured. After absorbing the light he can store it in his body for future use. Thanks to this ability Renji doesn't need food as he can simply gain energy through absorbing light in a similiar way to how plants do, he is also very hard to defeat as he can heal himself from serious injuries which makes him exceptionally powerful in board daylight. If there is no light around, Renji either uses light he already stored or carries light sources with him. Renji also uses this ability in battle either by releasing stored light to blind enemies, or to concentrate that light and shoot it as laser beams. Amaterasu Amaterasu (天照) , is a powerful technique that Renji created when he was thinking about using his devil fruit's power in a diffrent way. To preform this technique, Renji would concentrate great amounts of light all inside his body to greatly heat it up to increase his fighting power. In this form Renji gains a yellow aura around him, his hair becomes spiky, his clothes and his hair turn yellow as well, and his body becomes very hot, capable of burning opponents just by touching them, giving him a great defence and offense at the same time. After the timeskip Renji learned how to further concentrate light into specific parts of his body, such as his hands or his legs to produce even more heat and deadlier attacks. Hikariken Hikariken (光剣, Literally meaning "Light sword"), is a technique that Renji created after creating "Amaterasu". After Renji used Amaterasu for the first time in battle, Renji noticed that he can't fight at full power in that form this is because Renji is a swordman, he thought "what's the use of heating my body if i am going to use my sword in the end" this is where he thought about using the same method to heat up his sword as well. To use this technique Renji would release great amounts of light from his hands and concentrate it all in his sword, heating it up greatly. The heated sword gaines incredible cutting power, areas that are cut with the sword are usally engulfed with flames, After the timeskip Renji learned how to swing his sword in extrem speed to produce fire from the speed of the friction, because the sword is already heated up, this is very easy for Renji to do, he uses this to preform flying slash attacks that are formed of fire which have great destructive force and can inflict great damage on opponents. Jigoku Hari Jigoku Hari (地獄針, Literally meaning "hell needles") was created by Renji in his effort to concentrate light stored in his body to the fullest extent to somehow form weapons that are made of light and have piercing properties, after concentrating the light as much as he can, Renji eventually failed and ended up with nothing more then a needle made of exetremly concentrated light. These needles were incredibly hot due to the extreme concentration of light in them, after that Renji decided to find a way of using them in battle, he came up with the idea of conjuring up four of those needles one from his index finger and the other from his middle finger from each hand, and fight by piercing enemies with them, after Renji pierces an opponent with these light needles, the extrem heat of those needles will literally burn the inside of the target's body causing severe internal damage, Renji usally targets vital organs with this technique to finish off opponents quickly, after piercing opponents with these needles several times, the needles will eventually lose their energy and disappeear. After the timeskip Renji learned how to fire these needles at targets with extreme accuracy and precision for long ranged attacks, usally targeting an enemy's vital organs. The technique however has one major weakness, as it greatly affects Renji's stamina after prolongued use, he managed however to use it for much longer periods of time and repeatedly after the timeskip with less affect on his stamina. Amaterasu:Seimei Kikan Amaterasu: Seimi kikan (天照: 生命帰還) is a powerful technique created by Renji. This technique is based on the usage of Seimi Kikan, while this fruit gives the user the ability to absorb and consume Light, Renji found out that he can use Life Return to speed up the process of absorbing and consuming light, by doing this all of Renji's devil fruit techniques become much more powerful and effective. In this state Renji's hair becomes very spiky, a yellow aura surrounds him as well, and he becomes bulkier then he usally is, similiar to Gear Second all of renji's techniques evolve by one step, but at the cost of his stamina, as it depletes his body rapidly and tires him after prolongued usage, he might even faint if he abuses it's power. Renji also states that it's power is difficult to control and dangerous to use as it might harm allies or people nearby, making Renji concerned about his suroundings. In this state Renji gains high levels of stamina (that will eventually be depleted) he also gains incredible healing abilities to a level of high speed regeneration, he can concentrate even more light to his beams making them much bigger,hotter and explosive, giving Renji great destructive force. His three techniques Amaterasu, Hikariken and Jigoku Hari become much more powerful and effective in this form due to the exelerated absorbation of light. Ichi Kenpo Renji is a master of Ho Kenpo , Fu Kenpo and Honoo Kenpo. To prepare for his third battle with Mihawk, Renji trained himself in the art of Ichi Kenpo a fighting style that is based on controlling elements of nature using raw strnegth and knowledge of nature, the first kenpo Renji traned at is "Ho Kenpo" the style of fire. To learn it in a short period of time renji would use his technique Amaterasu to heat up his body and then using friction to produce fire, he would also learn how to combine this with his swordmanship to produce a style that similiar to that of Kin'emon but much stronger and destructive, using this method, he quickly mastered Ho kenpo and jumped to other style he wanted to learn and that is Fu Kenpo. Renji had the most trouble with Fu Kenpo, the idea of holding air with his hands was a bit absurd at first but driven by the motivation to defeat Mihawk he trained himself untill gained enough strength to do just that, with his new ability he then tried to create techniques with it, after a training of two years Renji completely mastered Fu Kenpo, he can now use it to produce incredibly powerful gales of wind, or to compress air and fire it at opponents like bullets. After that, he moved to the next step of his training and the kenpo that he wanted to learn the most "Honoo Kenpo" or blaze style. Learning Honoo Kenpo was easy for Renji as all he had to do was combine both Fu Kenpo and Ho Kenpo, to produce powerful raging flames that are much stronger then that of Ho Kenpo. He trained to perfect it for one year, learning how to combine it with his swordmanship as well, Renji became very powerful, gaining enough power to fight on par with "Dracule Mihawk" for three days straight. Kagutsuchi no Ken Kagutsuchi no Ken (カグツチ の 剣) or "sword of the god of fire" is Renji's personalized style, it is the combination of Ho Kenpo, Honoo Kenpo, and his Devil fruit's power all implemented into his swordmanship. Renji is now strong enough to produce massive amounts of flames with nothing more then a swing of his sword , that is why he named it "Kagutsuchi no Ken" . it is thanks to this style that Renji managed to fight on par with Mihawk and injure him in their last battle, and it also earned him a new epithet, "Kagutsuchi no Renji" and the respect of swordmen from all over the world. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Renji has a powerful Kenbunshoku Haki which he uses regularly in his battles. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Renji is very skilled with Busoshoku Haki, he uses it tandem with his swordmanship by hardening his sword to strengthen his attacks, and to be capable of harming logia users. Haoshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Renji is one of the few poeple who posses Haoshoku Haki, he uses it to overwhelm weaker willed opponents and knock them out unconscious. Stats }} Category:Charmanking2198 Category:Character Subpages